


Is It On?

by dean_n_pie



Series: Sabriel Video 'Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Fluff, M/M, cuties being dumbos, everyone is cute and DUMB, my first fic on ao3, pov of a camera, video!verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 20:29:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dean_n_pie/pseuds/dean_n_pie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pieces of Sam and Gabriel's life, told through the viewpoint of a camera.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is It On?

**Author's Note:**

> based on [this post](http://tricksyxoxo.tumblr.com/post/56608415934) on tumblr. full credit to tricksyxoxo for the idea, i just kinda went for it.  
> First Sabriel fanfic, technically unbeta'ed (but I'm p much my own beta so).  
> There are gonna be a couple fics in this 'verse :)
> 
> Hope you like it!!

"Is it on?"  
"Yeah, Samsquatch, the red light is blinking."  
"..."  
"Dammit, Sam, hold the camera steady."  
"Shut up, Gabe."  
"Can you see me yet?"  
"Yeah, Gabe, I can see you."  
"Okay, great. Pan around the house. We just bought it, and it'll never look this clean again."  
"Okay, okay."  
"Sam, move slower, the camera is moving too fast. It's gonna be all choppy and unsteady."  
"Gabe, I know what I'm doing, this isn't rocket science."  
"Okay , Mr. I-Am-A-Clever-Lawyer, you've got this."  
"...Gabe, go stand in front of the couch."  
"Why?"  
"Just do it, please."  
"Whatever you say, Sammy."  
"..."  
"Happy?"  
"Yeah. Thanks. Okay. Uh. Ahem - The date is August 18th, 2009-"  
"Really, Sammy? Dating this?"  
"Shut up, Gabriel. It'll be good for the memories."  
"Whatever you say, Sammy."  
"Oh, just stand there and look pretty."  
"Easily."  
"Wait. Don't move."  
"Sam, what are you-"  
"Just stand still Gabe, I'll keep the camera steady."  
"Sammy, what are you doing?"  
"You look really nice, Gabe."  
"...Thanks."  
"..."  
"Sam, stop smiling all stupidly at me."  
"Can't help it, Gabe."  
"...You won't be smiling in a second."  
"Gabe - no, wait - Gabe! You're gonna make me - no, stop! - make me drop the camera - Gabe!"  
"C'mon, Sammy, we've still gotta properly christen the house."  
"...Okay I'll turn the camera off now."  
"Now he gets it."

\----

"C'mere, Max! ... Good boy!"  
"I knew you loved that dog, Gabriel."  
"Sam - is that- are you taping me?"  
"Caught you in the act. Now there's proof. You love the dog."  
"Feeding Max some bacon doesn't mean I like the mangy mutt. All it means is that he looked starved enough for me to feel guilty."  
"Whatever makes you feel better, Gabe."  
"... Fine, so I like the dog. A bit."  
"Told ya so."  
"Shut up, Sasquatch."  
"You love me."

\----

"C'mon, Gabe, scootch over - oof - yeah - right there - don't move!"  
"Sam, this isn't gonna work. You're never gonna fit."  
"I'll fit. This'll work."  
"Sure it will."  
"Thanks for the faith, Gabe... okay - now if I turn it right ... there!"  
"Sam. You don't fit!"  
"You can see me!"  
"Sam. You can barely see the top of my head and your nose. It's not working."  
"Let me just - there!"  
"You're simply too tall, kiddo. We both won't be able to fit in the frame."  
"No, this'll work. Just wait."  
"Too tall, Sammy."  
"Maybe you're just too short."  
"I'm not the one who's a giant. This one's all you, babe."  
"..."  
"For the love of - puppy dog eyes? Really?"  
"..."  
"Fine. Come on. Here. Sit down."  
"Oh look, we fit!"  
"Yeah, uh, no shit, kiddo. Why do you think I had you sit down?"  
"Oh."  
"Wow , Sam, for being top of your graduating class at Stanford, you can be really clueless sometimes, Sammy."  
" ... Whatever."  
"Oh, you know I love you for it."

\-----

"Gabe - what -where - why are you up? And why do you have the camera?"  
"Because."  
"Because why?"  
"You look beautiful when you're sleeping."  
" ... Oh."  
"Yeah. Oh. And you look cute when you're blushing, too."  
"Not that I don't appreciate all the compliments, Gabe, but it's 5 am."  
"Just go back to sleep, kiddo."  
" ... Come sleep with me?"  
"Sure, Sam."

\-----

"C'mon, Gabe, there's no time to be dicking around with the camera, they're gonna be here in 5 minutes!"  
"Dean and Cas are always late Sammy. Chill."  
"But the food isn't ready yet, and our shit is still all over the place, and - mmph!"  
"Sam. Breathe. Calm down. Dean and Cas won't give a shit if our house is messy. And Dean insisted that he cook the burgers, so you have more time than you think."  
" ... You're right."  
"Of course I am, kiddo."  
" ... Shut up, Gabe."  
"Oh, they're here!"  
"What?!??"

\---

" - and then I told him that he was crazy, because he disagreed with me when I said Dr. Sexy wears cowboy boots."  
"Hey, Dean, you're the one screwing it up. Dr. Sexy wears tennis shoes, not cowboy boots."  
"Not you too, Gabriel!"  
"Just saying. Not that I watch the show all the time or anything."  
"Oh yeah, me neither - hey, shut up, Sammy, I can hear you sniggering. I just watch it sometimes. It's not an obsession."  
"Sure, Dean-o."  
"Shut it, shortstack. You don't even know the kind of shoes he wears."  
"Yeah, okay, Dean. It's not an obsession."

\---

"Hey, Cas."  
"Good evening, Sam. Why have you been using the video camera all night?"  
"Capturing memories, really."  
"Oh. I approve of that idea."  
"Glad to hear it, Cas."  
"... So did you finish the novel I loaned you last week?"  
"Yeah, I did. There's gotta be a sequel, though. I can't believe it ended that way!"  
"I was just as surprised as you seem to be. There is another book in the series, although it doesn't come out for a while."  
"And how about the cliff-hanger ending?"  
"That was quite an unsatisfactory ending. I don't believe I would like to wait so long to find out what comes next."  
"Pffft - Nerds."  
"Shut up, Dean. At least I'm not so obsessed with a fictional doctor that I argue over what kind of shoes he wears."  
"Nice one, Samsquatch!"  
"He isn't incorrect, Dean."  
"I'm wounded, Cas. How could you betray me like this?"  
"I am merely stating the facts, Dean."  
"Ah, screw you all."  
"Love you too, Dean-o."  
"Eff you, Gabriel."

\---

"Foods up!"  
"Sweet!"  
"..."  
"Gabe, stop feeding the damn dog my burgers! They deserve better!"  
"C'mon, Dean-o. How could you resist that face?"  
"Watch me."  
"..."  
"Fuck."  
"Told you so."  
"Shut it, Gabriel. And stop laughing, Cas!"

\---

"You guys should come up more often."  
"Would if we could, Sammy, but work at the garage is really starting to pick up. And your boyfriend pisses me off - ow! Dammit, Cas!"  
"Don't be rude, Dean. You enjoy the conversations you and Gabriel have."  
"...Fine, so I do. He can still piss me off."  
"Aw, Dean, I'm touched. Didn't know I meant so much to you, you big softie."  
"Stuff it, Gabriel."  
"So, will we be seeing you and Cas next weekend too?"  
"Sure thing, Sammy. Gabriel can provide the food this time. And I'll feed it to the dog, see how he likes it."  
"You love that dog too, Dean."  
"Doesn't mean I want to feed it my home-cooked burgers. Those take special skill."  
"They are quite delicious."  
"So next week, same time?"  
"O'course Sammy."  
"Miss you, bro."  
"Goodbye, Gabriel. Sam."  
"See ya, Sammy! And Gabe - you're wrong about his shoes."  
"Oh, fuck off."

\---

"I wish they could come up more."  
"I know you miss your brother, Sam. I miss Castiel too. And Dean, however reluctantly."  
"I knew you two liked each other."  
"Never denied it."  
"Bullshit."  
"Ah, whatever. Water under the bridge, and all that. Coming to bed, kiddo?"  
"Yeah."  
"C'mon, Sammy. Turn the camera off. We're gonna run out of space on it."  
"We can get more tapes."  
"Alright, whatever you say."  
"Love you, Gabe."  
"Yeah, I'm pretty fond of you too, kiddo."  
"Haha, Gabe."  
"Oh, c'mon Sam, you already know I love you."  
"Yeah. I do.

~~fin~~


End file.
